


Haven't We Met Somewhere Before?

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to spoil it. Read on (grins).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't We Met Somewhere Before?

Coming back from a short, one man mission, d’Artagnan stopped in Courbevoie. He located an inn to stay the night for he was tired from his journey. Sitting in a corner of the room, sipping on a glass of wine, d’Artagnan couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between two men seated a few tables over.

“I tell you it will work, Honore!” Yves slammed his hand down hard on the table.

“We wait for the others to arrive, eh,” Honore chuckled, “then we’ll plot to remove King Louis from his throne.”

It was a good thing d’Artagnan had already swallowed his wine for it surely would have come right back up after hearing that last remark. Trouble was being alone the way he was there wasn’t much he could do except ride all night to get to the garrison by morning to warn Captain Treville what was afoot. 

Thinking about it, d’Artagnan thought it more prudent to try and get a good look at some of the members of this group before he left for home. Standing up, he threw some coins on the table and wandered over to where a game of dice was being played. D’Artagnan thought he’d get a better glimpse of their faces and know who he was dealing with. But that’s when nearly every eye in the house turned his way.

He could hear Athos’s voice in his head berating d’Artagnan for forgetting something of great import. Like, say perhaps, the fact that he was currently wearing the uniform of a Musketeer, which of course was always a dead giveaway if you’re trying to be inconspicuous. His pauldron wasn’t quite as shiny and new as it had been a few months ago but it stood out a mile inside the small inn as did his blue cloak.

Not seeing a friendly eye anywhere, d’Artagnan figured he better cut his losses and run. When he made an effort to reach the door he was stopped by a man who was, if possible, bigger than Porthos.

“Going somewhere, Musketeer?” the unknown man sneered down at the youngster.

“As a matter of fact I was just leaving,” d’Artagnan replied casually. “If you’d just let me pass.”

“I don’t think he will,” Honore laughed as he joined them. Fingering the cloak the Musketeer wore he let it drop. “You heard our plans,” he cocked his head sideways. “Guess you’re going to have to die.”

“Must I?” d’Artagnan asked, rather surprised at himself for being so calm against a roomful of antagonists.

“Ah!” Honore eyed the boy’s demeanor and listened as well to his accent. “You’re a Gascon,” he slid a finger down one side of the boy’s face. “They’re a stubborn, prideful race,” Honore snorted. “Perhaps we’ll keep you as a pet,” he tugged on the younger man’s long hair. “Nice and soft,” he grinned, “I like that.”

Swallowing hard, d’Artagnan hoped this Honore was just having fun with him. But then he found himself roughly turned around and hustled up the stairs. When he was dragged into a room they threw him down on a chair and pulled his arms back, tying his hands securely so he couldn’t get away. “You know I’m expected back at the garrison tomorrow.”

“Yeah... so?” Yves had joined the party now and looked at the Musketeer with menace in his gaze. “If your friends come back this way they won’t find you around.”

“Yves is right,” Honore agreed. “We never stay in one place long. So wherever we go so will you.” All three men left d’Artagnan alone with only this thoughts for company.

Muttering to himself, d’Artagnan tried tugging at his bonds to no avail. “I can’t believe I’ve done it again. The captain is never going to let me leave the garrison alone.” And he knew that included his three friends as well. 

Hearing the door creak open, d’Artagnan tried to twist his head around. But since his back was to the door he couldn’t see who quietly slipped inside. All he could smell in the air was a soft scent of jasmine. Instantly d’Artagnan’s head snapped straight up and his thoughts went back to the last time he saw Milady. “You’re supposed to be out of France,” he snarled.

“And you can’t seem to stay out of trouble,” Milady coyly remarked, slicing through d’Artagnan’s bonds with her dagger.

Rubbing his wrists to get the circulation back, d’Artagnan faced the woman who, along with the cardinal, nearly killed Queen Anne. “You do remember what Athos told you?”

“Certainly,” she shrugged. “But I’m not in Paris.”

“Out of the country is what he said and Athos meant it!” d’Artagnan snapped in anger.

“Instead of yelling at me you should be saying - *thank you, Anne for saving my life*.”

“What are you doing here?” d’Artagnan stepped back from her since she was armed and he wasn’t.

“I have a knew patron and was supposed to meet him here but then I overheard those men and saw you,” Milady smiled at the boy. “I know how you think and figured this was going to happen, especially since you're still dressed as a Musketeer.”

“I didn’t know I was going to be hearing men talk about assassinating the king,” d'Artagnan retorted in self defense.

“Damage is done I suppose,” Milady hummed. “Now the hard part is getting you out of here,” she looked around the room and noticed just a single window. It was just big enough for the youngster to get out of, slim as he was.

“Slip out that window and go get your horse from the stable.” Milady shoved d’Artagnan’s things in his hand. “I stopped in your room and grabbed your belongings.

“Why are you helping me like this?”

“Call it paying a debt.”

“I didn’t save your life that was all Athos.”

“Yes, I realize that. But in saving your life I am repaying my debt to him for sparing mine. Plus I know how he feels about you.”

“You still can’t show your face in Paris,” d’Artagnan warned her, not knowing what was running through her mind.

“On second thought,” Milady walked up closer to him, “you and I make a great team. Since the cardinal’s out of the picture I think we’d do rather well together.” She observed the play of emotions crossing his face and frowned. “Oh, how could I forget... Constance.”

“Her idiot of a husband tried to hang himself and botched the job but left her feeling guilty if she’d ever leave him for me,” d’Artagnan’s face darkened with the still sore memory. “In all honesty I’d feel just as guilty.”

“My, my,” Milady murmured. “What a sad tale indeed for young love lost,” then she laughed. “All the more reason to throw in your lot with me, d’Artagnan.”

“I shouldn’t have to remind you everything I went through to become a Musketeer. You even gave me the thirty livre for that entrance fee.”

“Yes,” Milady chewed on her fingernail. “The cardinal had started becoming suspicious of me even slightly before that.” She slowly walked away from the boy toward the door. “Then I believe things really started to fall apart.”

“Yes, well, what did you expect when you involved yourself in dark deeds for his Eminence?”

“More than I got perhaps,” she sighed. “Since you are not going to become my partner I think it’s best we say adieu here.”

Struggling for the words, d’Artagnan gave a sharp bow. “My thanks for the rescue, but I’ll be happy if I never see your face again.”

“Gallant as ever I see. But I understand your sentiment.” Milady glanced over her shoulder just before she left. “Give Athos my love, won’t you?”

When Milady left the room, d’Artagnan started to breathe again, never having noticed he had stopped. He didn’t waste anytime getting hastily out through the window and climbed his way carefully back down to the ground where he ran to the stable before anyone noticed he had escaped. D’Artagnan made short work of saddling Zad up and then the two of them took off like a shot away from the inn.

++++

*Musketeer garrison, early morning*

Galloping into the garrison, d’Artagnan handed off Zad to a stable boy to take care of. Normally that was something he would be doing but circumstances called for him to immediately apprise Treville of what he had overheard.

*Captain Treville’s office*

“I’ve never seen a man more prone to intrigue than you, d’Artagnan,” Treville sat back in his chair thinking on what the young man had divulged to him. “Even running into Milady de Winter as well.” Standing up he walked over to the boy and placed a fatherly arm across his shoulder. “Despite your mishap, you did well in getting back here. And since you gave me the names of the two men you talked with I’ll start sending patrols out that direction to see what they can stir up.”

“You don’t believe they’ll be at the inn either then, sir?”

“Those type move from place to place just like they told you. But at least I know the threat is out there and hopefully we can put a stop to it.” Seeing how tired d’Artagnan was Treville ordered him to go to his quarters. “Stop and see your friends first and then rest. You’ve done enough, lad.”

“Thank you, sir,” d’Artagnan gave him an exhausted smile. “Bed sounds good to me about now since I rode all night to get here.” Nodding at his captain he departed.

*Athos’s apartments*

D’Artagnan never had to stand on formality with any of his friends and didn’t have to now as he entered the older man’s rooms. “Athos!” he called out.

“I’m here, d’Artagnan,” Athos was about to go on duty and was fixing his weapon’s belt. Seeing the worn look on the child’s face, he ushered the boy to sit down before he fell down. “Didn’t you get any sleep?”

“I will tell you all before I head to the barracks but there is one thing you need to know,” d’Artagnan grimaced hating to say this to the man he owed nearly everything too. “She’s back.”

Plopping down on his chair, Athos was stunned by this news. “Explain please.”

So d’Artagnan proceeded to tell his friend what happened back at the inn and watched Athos’s face grow darker with anger. “Milady saved my life if that’s any comfort.”

“It is but by heaven,” Athos slammed his hand down so hard that it jarred poor d’Artagnan awake as the boy was threatening to keel over on his feet, “I told her never to show her face in France again! And to send me her love," he spat in disgust, "it's a tainted thing at best!"

Afraid to add what Milady offered him, d’Artagnan was going to not mention it but apparently his tired face was like an open book to Athos as the other man stared him down until he admitted it. “She wanted us to work together.”

“By God! She has a lot of nerve!” Athos scoffed. Knowing that if d’Artagnan’s circumstances had taken a downward spiral he could have very well ended up working for the cardinal and Anne. That thought alone played havoc with his mind. 

When Athos glanced at the silent boy he saw that d’Artagnan had finally sat down and was currently slumped over the table with his head resting on top of his folded arms. “You’re never going to get to the barracks in that condition, child.”

Helping the boy, Athos guided d’Artagnan to his own bed and after tucking him in proceeded to leave his apartment. When he met up with Aramis and Porthos he told them the trouble the boy ran into.

“We’ve tried talking the captain out of these one man missions for the youngster,” Aramis said as he walked beside his two friends.

“I don’t care what Treville says after this,” Porthos growled, “d’Artagnan stays with us from now on!”

“I agree with you fine gentlemen,” Athos nodded. “Here comes Captain Treville now. Let’s see what he has to say to our feelings on the matter.”

“Hello, men,” Treville could tell his best soldiers were not happy with him. “If it’s about young d’Artagnan let me have my say first.” He waited and since no one was going to argue with him said his piece. “That boy could be, as Athos once said, the greatest of us all. But d’Artagnan has to *live* long enough for that to happen. So I’ve made a decision that all four of you will go out on missions together. That youngster just can’t be left to his own devices,” Treville muttered as he walked away, not even waiting to see the response from the inseparables.

“That was easy,” Porthos grunted.

“Too easy,” Aramis watched their captain depart with a pang. He really would have loved to debate the subject with the man.

“Perhaps he could read our minds,” Athos smirked.

“What about Milady?” Aramis made a face as if saying her name tasted bad on his tongue.

“I don’t feel she’ll be posing any immediate threat to our peace of mind for the time being. I’ve more important matters to attend anyway.” Athos strode over to where raw recruits were lining up.

“What would those matters be?” Aramis exchanged a curious look with Porthos.

“Instilling a healthy dose of self-preservation into our puppy for one,” with an arch of one eyebrow Athos marched over to their latest batch of would be Musketeers. He’d put the fear of God into these men and make them quake in their boots. Since that tact never worked well with d’Artagnan he’d have to come up with a better solution. For now he looked upon the trepidation these new recruits wore as he said... “En garde!”

The End


End file.
